


Christmas at Wayne Manor

by DCosloff



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCosloff/pseuds/DCosloff
Summary: In this new fanfic, Bruce is going to have Christmas with The Justice League. Bruce is not a fan of gatherings after his parents died but this Christmas it will change all of that. Has Bruce found his new family let’s find out?
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd, Arthur Curry/Mera (DCU), Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garth/Donna Troy, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Linda Park/Wally West, Shayera Hol/John Stewart, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 20





	Christmas at Wayne Manor

December 25th, 10:00 am Wayne Manor 

Bruce Wayne is by the Living area where his parents' portrait was on the way. Being all grim, Bruce hates holidays because it brings back all the dark memories he went through after his parents were shot down on that alley. Bruce is used to living alone with Alfred. Tim, Dick, Jason, Stephanie, Cassandra are with the Titans in Bludhaven. It makes it even more lonely for Bruce. 

The doorbell rang. 

Bruce said, “Diana I didn’t expect you to come”. 

Diana said, “I want to see how are you doing”? 

Bruce said, “I am fine, so what are you doing here”? 

Diana said, “Well I want to know if it would be okay for the League to come here for Christmas”. 

Bruce said, “Like a gathering”. 

Diana said, “I know you hate gatherings, but I don’t want you to spend Christmas by yourself”. 

Bruce said, “I will think about it”. 

Diana said, “Okay”. 

Diana kissed Bruce’s cheek and left. 

Back at the Watchtower. 

Diana is going to talk to the League about the Christmas gathering. 

Clark said, “How did it go”? 

John said, “What did he say”? 

Diana said, “He said he will think about it”. 

Wally said, “Well it is a good sign, I think it will be great, opening presents, eating great food and spending time with each other how can it go wrong”. 

Shayera said, “Family gatherings are not usually his thing”. 

Laurel said, “He hates holidays”. 

Oliver said, “I knew it he just a scrooge”. 

Laurel slapped Oliver upside the head. 

Oliver said, “Ow, I was kind of right”. 

Laurel said, “He is like that because of losing his parents”. 

Oliver said, “Sorry I was kind of joking geez”. 

J’onn said, “I am not used to gatherings either, but It won’t be so terrible being with the people you love is the most important thing about Christmas”. 

Clark said, “J’onn is right it will be good for Bruce I know it”. 

Diana said, “I hope so”. 

As the few hours passed by Bruce was by the same area and still looking at his parents' portrait. 

Bruce said, “Gatherings are not a bad idea right, I mean it is good to spend the holidays with the people you know and probably I won’t feel so alone anymore, I don’t know it is just when something good happens in my life, I intend to screw it up or something bad would happen, I love my team, they do bring the best in me, I didn’t like being in a team at first but working with others is not bad after all but I do feel like I don’t deserve it, I don’t deserve to be happy but I guess the League does prove me wrong”. 

Bruce called Diana. 

Diana said, “What is it, Bruce”? 

Bruce said, “I accept your offer I want you all to be here tonight”. 

Diana said, “You got it”. 

They hung up. 

Diana said, “Bruce wants all of us to be in his mansion”. 

In the Afternoon. 

The doorbell rang. 

Wally and Linda were at the door. 

Wally said, “Merry Christmas”. 

Bruce said, “Merry Christmas”. 

Linda said, “We got potato salad, where is the kitchen”. 

Alfred said, “Right this way Ms. Park. 

The doorbell rang again. 

Arthur and Mera said, “Merry Christmas”. 

Bruce said, “Merry Christmas wow that is a lot of seafood”. 

Alfred said, “Let me help you with that”. 

Arthur said, “Thank you, Alfred”. 

Mera said, “Thank you for inviting us, Bruce”. 

Bruce said, “No problem”. 

The doorbell rang again. 

Oliver and Laurel said, “Merry Christmas”. 

Bruce said, “Merry Christmas Steak and Wine cool”. 

Laurel said, “Wow such a nice kitchen, I am kind of jealous”. 

Bruce said, “Your kitchen is big as well”. 

The doorbell rang again. John and Shayera said, “Merry Christmas”. 

Bruce said, “Merry Christmas”. 

Shayera said, “I am glad you invited us”. 

Bruce said, “Me too”. 

The doorbell rang again. 

Clark and Lois said, “Merry Christmas”. 

Bruce said, “Merry Christmas”. 

Clark said, “Oh Bruce can you help me with the trunk”. 

Bruce said, “Sure, what do we have here”. 

Clark said, “Ma cooked a lot of stuff”. 

Bruce said, “I see that Four pies, a ham, and turkey, fruit and vegetable salads wow she went overboard”. 

Clark said, “yeah, well we have the fastest man alive so”. 

Bruce said, “Wally would sure enjoy that”. 

Diana said, “Bruce”. 

Bruce said, “Merry Christmas”. 

Diana said, “Merry Christmas Bruce, I am glad you accepted my offer”. 

Bruce said, “I am glad”. 

Diana said, “Well we sure have a lot of food enough for all of us”. 

Bruce said, “I agree I know they will be excited to open the presents”. 

Diana said, “Who wouldn’t”? 

Bruce and Diana entered the mansion. 

A lot of talks had been echoing the mansion. Bruce never thought this house would have this energy. 

The doorbell rang again. 

Everyone stopped talking. 

Bruce opened the door and the Titans, and the Young Justice were there. Everyone was having their family reunions. 

Dick, Tim, Jason, Stephanie, and Cassandra surprised Bruce and they had a family hug. 

Bruce said, “I am glad you guys made it. I love you so much”. 

Tim said, “We love you too dad”. 

Megan said, “I am glad we came”. 

Conner said, “Me too”. 

Koriand'r said, “That makes me happy Bruce with his family”. 

Garth said, “Me too, he might never realize it, but we are his family that is what Uncle Bruce after years of heartache”. 

Artemis said, “No doubt that is what my father in law deserves”. 

Donna said, “Every time, he is with my sister, he is so happy everyone can see it”. 

Wally said, “They do look good together”. 

Alfred said, “Who’s hungry”. 

Everyone sat at the table. 

Clark, Bruce, and Diana are helping the chefs with everybody’s meals. 

Everyone enjoyed the food, especially Wally. 

After the feast surprisingly there were multiple proposals. 

Dick proposed to Koriand’r. 

Conner proposed to Megan. 

Garth proposed to Donna. 

Wally proposed to Linda. 

Jason and Artemis announced their relationship even Tim and Stephanie as well. 

Clark and Lois announced their pregnancy. Even Arthur and Mera. 

After all those announcements Bruce couldn’t be happier, and Diana could really tell. 

Dinah was singing some Christmas songs. 

Most of the couples were dancing. 

Bruce said, “May I have this dance Princess”? 

Diana said, “Of course”. 

Diana and Bruce were dancing with them. 

Oliver showed a thumbs up and drank more wine. 

Bruce nodded at him. 

Diana said, “This is probably the best Christmas ever”. 

Bruce said, “I couldn’t agree more”. 

Diana said, “What did you say”? 

Bruce said, “I said I enjoyed it”. 

Diana said, “I am really happy you did”. 

Bruce said, “I never thought this would be possible”. 

Diana said, “Well get used to it”. 

Bruce and Diana gazed at each other like no one else is in the room. 

They both kissed. 

Bruce said, “I love you”. 

Diana said, “I love you too”. 

Arthur said, “What do you know the Dark Knight can be happy”. 

Mera said, “Yeah he deserves it they are so great together”. 

Dinah kept singing and winked at Bruce and Bruce winked at her back”. 

Everyone left. 

Bruce said to them, “Have a great night”. 

Dick, Koriand’r, Tim, Stephanie, Jason, Artemis, and Cassandra all went to bed. 

Diana said, “I guess tonight really tuckered them out”. 

Bruce said, “I am glad they are staying here, I really love Kori and Artemis I am glad they are my future daughter-in-law”. 

Diana said, “I am excited for Garth to be my new brother in law as well”. 

Bruce said, “I got you something”. 

Diana said, “What is it”? 

Diana opened her present and it was an emerald necklace. 

Diana said, “It looks so beautiful”. 

Bruce said, “I do believe it will suit you really well”. 

Bruce put it on her Diana looks very eloquent with it. 

Diana said, “I have a present for you as well”. 

Bruce said, “Okay”. 

Bruce unwrapped it and opened the box and it had the Justice League on it and on the frame it says. 

“Family is not about the relative, but it is about the bond and the love you share”. 

Bruce teared up and said, “I love it you and the league are my family, you mean everything to me”. 

Diana said, “You mean everything to me as well”.


End file.
